


The Jaguar Warrior Observation Diary

by Eavenne



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Crack, Crack and Angst, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eavenne/pseuds/Eavenne
Summary: In which a certain jaguar gets ditched, injured, yelled at, left alone...And longs for a home that she's never known.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou & Fujimura Taiga, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	The Jaguar Warrior Observation Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the fic reference Jaguar Warrior's interlude. "Reformed Delinquent Two" is Cu.

**Day 1**

I have a diary now!

So, here’s how that happened. Today, I was hanging out with Reformed Delinquent Two and I don’t remember what I was talking about, but at one point he told me that he was going fishing and I wasn’t allowed to come. Which I still don’t understand. I’m a tiger – wait, no, I’m a jaguar, but in any case I’m still a wild cat! Obviously, I’m better at fishing than some guy in a blue leotard!

Then, he said something like, “If you have so much to say, why not write it down? I’m sure your diary would be filled with fascinating thoughts” and that’s why I have a diary now!

I was about to thank him for this revelation, but when I looked back to where he was, the tight guy was gone!

So he hasn’t reformed his delinquent ways after all. I’ll teach him a lesson later!

**Day 2**

Ahh, I have so much to write!

I’d heard about a new Servant in Chaldea, and Master had been screaming for about a solid minute, so I went to take a look. I took in the tattooed chest and the red bandana, and I instantly knew who the new boy was.

A delinquent who needed immediate and severe corrective action!

I spent the rest of the day chasing this misguided child around Chaldea, but that chain-smoking Avenger showed up to stop me. He said, “We are no delinquents. We are Avengers, fuelled by the dark flames of revenge!”

Yeah, if that isn’t delinquent talk, I don’t know what is.

But I couldn’t stop him. So I reluctantly let the new boy go, thinking he’d learn his lesson by watching the Count of Monte Cristo puff his way to lung cancer.

I hope he learns. There’s something really familiar about him – something I just can’t place…

**Day 3**

ARGHH!

NOW HIS TATTOOS ARE NEON BLUE!!

**Day 4**

I’m beginning to suspect that Chaldea has more delinquents than I originally thought.

Today, little innocent Gil walked past me with BRIGHT RED TATTOOS ON HIS CHEST.

I think I momentarily lost hope in humanity.

Then he suddenly disappeared, and I looked behind me to see Adult Gilgamesh strolling down the hallway with matching red tattoos. So, I reasoned that Gilgamesh had taken the wrong path since childhood, which was why he had grown up to become a delinquent and a hoarder! Clearly, intervention was necessary.

And I don’t know how it happened, but I somehow ended up with my head stuck in the ceiling while someone yelled, “Lancer died!” and someone replied, “You aren’t human!”

Gilgamesh laughed, and exclaimed, “I am the rules!”

Then Enkidu, who was standing beside him, gave him a look. _The_ look. It has been described as “that expression Enkidu reserves solely for Gilgamesh, where his pretty eyes fill with quiet disappointment.”

Let’s just say Gilgamesh made a quick exit.

And I still don’t know why I feel this way, but something about all this is awfully familiar…

**Day 5**

Today, I was talking to Eminyan!

I don’t really remember what we were talking about, but he was staring at me with a weird expression – like he’d eaten something bad. Honestly, he always looks at me that way, and I just don’t get it. Is it something about my face? He won’t tell me.

In a shocking twist, I ended up in the cafeteria by myself! One moment, I was eating the Japanese meal that Eminyan had cooked for me on the spot – next moment, he’d vanished. I just don’t get it! Where could he have gone?

But that isn’t what confused me the most. When I tasted his food for the first time, I felt really strange. It wasn’t a bad feeling – it was warm, actually. I liked it. And then I realised something.

Emiya’s food tastes like home.

**Day 6**

Somehow, I ended up talking to Dress of Heaven!

She had a really pretty smile. She talked to me for hours and hours, longer than anyone’s ever talked to me for. But she said a lot of things that I don’t understand. And when I looked at her in confusion, she seemed sad, like Emiya. She left after saying that she’d talk to her husband about me.

I know that I know her.

But who is she?

And why did that bamboo sword feel so right in my hands?

**Day 7**

I saw Assassin for the first time since my arrival.

A dark past haunted his eyes. A shadow clung to his face. He looked at me with dull surprise, and called out to me.

“Taiga.”

But that isn’t my name.

* * *

The Emiya living room glowed amber in the night.

A warm, comfortable silence had settled over the room like a quilt. Shirou was fast asleep, his upper body resting on the low table – gently, his chest rose and fell.

She watched him. There was something peaceful about this scene, about the fact that they were there in this exact moment. She yearned to cling to every second, to hold on and not let go. Things were going to change – there was no way around it. There was only one path laid out before them.

That was why every second that they could still spend together was inexpressibly precious.

“Taiga,” said Kiritsugu.

She looked at him. He seemed to be shrinking into his clothes, to be withering in the cool spring breeze. It was hard to look at him, now. But she had to try.

“There are things in this world,” he said, “that I hope Shirou will never need to think about.”

She nodded.

“But if the time comes that he does learn that the world isn’t as beautiful as it seems,” said Kiritsugu, looking straight into her eyes, “will you be there for him? Will you take care of him when I cannot?”

Her eyes stung.

“I will,” she said, “I promise.” Something ached in her chest. “I’ll love him for you – I already love him, so that’s easy to do, isn’t it?” She forced a dry laugh out of her throat. “So, I…” Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I…”

Kiritsugu smiled.

“Thank you, Taiga.”

A month later, he was dead in Shirou’s arms.


End file.
